mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Raise This Barn
|lyrics = Cindy Morrow |music = Daniel Ingram David Corman (production) Cameron Wilson (fiddle) Trevor Hoffman (choral arrangement) |length = 2:12 |album = Songs of Ponyville |season = 3 |key = D major |headercolor = #FFC36B |headerfontcolor = #FBF9B1}} Raise This Barn is a song sung by Applejack and the Apple family in the episode Apple Family Reunion. The actions sung about in the song parallel the actions being performed on screen by the ponies. The song has a hoedown/square dance feel to it. In chapter 15 of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization Through the Mirror, "The Canterlot High School Coronation", the DJ spins "a remix of an old favorite, 'Raise This Barn'" at the Canterlot High Fall Formal. This song serves as the seventh track on the album Songs of Ponyville. It also serves as the second track of side B on the vinyl album Magical Friendship Tour. An instrumental version of this song can be heard in Applejack-themed levels in My Little Pony: Puzzle Party. Lyrics :Applejack ::Yee-hoo! ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Up, up, up, go the beams ::Hammer those joints, work in teams ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Apple family: Yeah! :Applejack: Come on, Apple family! Let's get to it! Wee-hoo! :Applejack ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Finish the frame, recycling wood ::Workin' hard, you're doin' good ::Turn 'em round quick by the right elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Apple family: Yeah! :Applejack: Whoo-whee! :Applejack ::Raise this barn, oh, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Slats of wood come off the ground ::Hold 'em up and nail 'em down ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :Apple family: Yeah! :Applejack: Come on, Apples! Get 'er done! :Bloom ::Look at us, we're family :Applejack ::Workin' together thankfully :Bloom ::We Apples, we are proud to say :and Apple Bloom ::Stick together the pony way :Applejack ::Bow to your partner, circle right ::Get down if you're scared of heights ::Forward back and twirl around ::That barn's gonna be the best in town :Apple family: Yeah! :Applejack: Yee-haw! Attagirl! :Apple Bloom: Alright, let's get to it! :family ::Raise this barn, raise this barn ::One, two, three, four ::Together, we can raise this barn ::One, two, three, four :Applejack ::Take your brushes, young and old ::Together, paint it, bright and bold ::Turn 'em round quick by the left elbow ::Grab a new partner, here we go :family ::We raised this barn, we raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Together we sure raised this barn ::Yes, we did ::Being together counts the most ::We all came here from coast to coast ::All we need to strive to be ::Is part of the Apple family :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Other versions References de:Raise This Barn es:El Granero Levantar it:La Canzone della Famiglia Apple pl:Raise This Barn pt:Raise This Barn ru:Наш амбар Category:Album songs